смерть
by IWishUCouldGoAway
Summary: A powerful girl shows up at camp and a prophecy arises.


She ran. As fast as she could, she was running. So fast that it was almost impossible to control herself, but she still did. They would get her if she tripped. She could shadow travel, but then they would know she was a daughter of Hades, which makes it worse. The last time she was in camp, there were no Big Three children. So she ran like she was doing now. Six years later and she was still doing the same thing.

The people who were racing after her were two demigods, she knew that. One was female, with curly blond hair and a dagger. The other was much slower but had a gleaming sword. Not that my sword wasn't exactly gleaming either, it just wasn't nice to look at.

The blond was catching up. Getting closer and closer. I knew either I could continue running, which was simple but I would get tired soon enough, or I could fight, which may get me killed. Oh, who am I kidding, I was raised by the best heroes of all time. Of course, I'd win. I just don't think Camp Half Blood would appreciate a dead camper.

"Annabeth, come on. Give it up!" The guy yelled. Annabeth? I've heard that name before. She was a little awkward thing when I met her, but so was I. Annabeth replied with "Seaweed Brain, not everyone gives up like you!" Burn.

I turned around, my stance appropriate. Annabeth grew closer and closer. I moved out of the way when she barrelled through with her knife raised. It wasn't the same one she had when she was little. This one wasn't celestial bronze. It came from Tartarus. Ouch. Been there, done that.

I quickly knocked it out of her hands. I was surprised that she managed to lose it so quickly. She always used to beat me. Then again, I was only learning from Travis and Connor. Luke never bothered to teach me, the dick. Annabeth looked furious at how she had lost her weapon so easily. I quickly put my foot over it so she couldn't grab it.

Her companion, Seaweed Brain, was quickly closing in on me. His sword was bigger, but I had skill on my side. His hair was black, like mine, and he was attractive, I'd give him that. His eyes were scary, a beautiful color of sea green, and you could see the heartbreak in them.

He raised his sword, and our blades met. He pushed down on mine, attempting to make me drop my weapon, but I refused. I swiped my sword out of the others force and slashed it hard. His weapon fell to the ground and I put my other foot on top of his as well. "What is it that you want with me?" I growled.

"We want you to come with us." Annabeth found the horrible words. "Tartarus will freeze over before I come with you." I snap at her. "What's so bad about just coming with us and-" Seaweed Brain never finished his sentence. I raised my sword, the point almost touching his throat. "I washed this very sword in the River Lethe. You should know what the River Lethe does to you, right? Unless you want to be even deeper shit than you are now, I prefer if you will keep your mouths shut.

"Now, I shall quote what I said before. Tartarus will freeze over before I come with you. That - that camp is a death sentence. The Wine God partially watches over you and never gets your name right, the centaur is nice enough but sometimes horribly depressing, and The Fates will weave their web of lies until you are so tangled up in it that you give up on trying to fix the web and you let it consume you instead." With that, I ran off. Deeper and deeper into the woods, until I found a cave. Perfect.

iiiiiii

"Where were you two?" Jason asked his two friends, who had walked out of the forest sweaty and boots muddy. "Call a meeting," Annabeth said to him. She looked so serious that Jason could only nod and went off to do her bidding.

Finally, when Piper had dragged Leo out of the Bunker, Will and Nico had gotten out of the Infirmary, Butch had dragged Clovis into the place, no one needed to tell Holly and Laurel, Connor and Travis had arrived with Miranda Gardner, Pollux had come on his own, as well as Clarisse and Lou Ellen. Percy and Annabeth were sitting down, looking serious. Even Chiron and Mr. D.

"So, earlier today, Percy and I were walking through the forest, when we heard a faint rustle. We saw a girl in the woods. Naturally, I went after her. Percy was being lazy and only did a jog." Percy gave Annabeth a lazy grin. "She knew she was being followed. She almost escaped, but turned around and knocked my dagger right out of my hands. Percy went to her, and ten seconds later, she had his sword."

"So," Clarisse started. "You called us here today to explain that a girl beat you and Prissy in battle."

Annabeth gave her a look. "No. I don't care that much about that, it was just what she said." Nico leaned forwards in his chair. "What did she say?" He sounded almost nervous.

"Well, the look in her eyes told me that she knew me. I just don't know who it could be. We said we had to bring her to camp, and she grew furious. She stated that Tartarus would freeze over the day she came to the camp. Percy tried to say something, but she held the sword close to him and threatened him with it. Apparently, the sword was dipped into the River Lethe."

Nico cursed loudly in Italian, and Chiron's eyes grew wide. Even Dionysus seemed to care. "What does it mean?" Miranda asked softly.

"Nathan, I thought your father had locked her up!" Dionysus looked furious. "Well, that's what I thought. He just said to me that he put her in a place where she could never escape." Nico replied angrily. "Well, it looks like she escaped!"

"Who is she?" Percy nearly yelled. The table went silent, except for the snoring of Clovis. "All that you need to know about her is that she is very dangerous. She can easily kill all of us without blinking. If you see her ever again, do not engage unless you have a death wish." Chiron commanded. Everyone nodded. "Good."

iiiiiii

"Brother, I thought you locked her up in your cells!" Zeus roared at his (older) brother Hades. "I had, for only a year! After that, the ghosts became bored, so I threw her into Tartarus."

"While I fully agree that she belongs there, how did she get out?" Hera asked. "My best guess is that she got the help of the Titans. I mean, Percy and Annabeth grasped the help of Iapetus. Maybe she formed an alliance with the others."

"Either way, she deserves to be locked up again." Zeus snapped. "Father, perhaps it is not wise to capture her." Athena suddenly declared. "She already hates us. If we lock her up again, who knows how powerful she could get? Think about it, a child of the Big Three, who's already more powerful than Poseidon's son, Hades son, Zeus' son, and Hercules. If any of them had turned against us, we would have fallen. We need to bring her to the camp."

"Oh, that's not gonna work. From your daughter's words, she said Tartarus would freeze over before she comes to the camp. We're gonna have a hard time convincing her to go to the camp." Dionysus lazily mentioned. "Then we won't convince her. We'll force her."

iiiiiii

I needed to go back. Even though I didn't want to step foot in there ever again, they had something I needed in the woods. I concentrated and managed to get into the camp once again. Deep in the woods, close to the one thing that mattered.

I trekked through the woods before finally, I saw the statue. It was of a poor woman weeping. I remember it well. Around her neck was the item I was looking for. My locket. I quickly undid the clasp, snatching it up. The only gift from my mother. It was a beautiful black chain, with a black fire opal stone in the middle. I placed it around my neck, relieved at the sense of newfound security. I hadn't felt that in years and the feeling was slightly odd, yet nice.

A rustle in the trees quickly made alertness and fear course through my veins. I sheathed my sword quickly. There were two gleaming eyes hidden in the bushes. The creature pounced. It was a cat. A humongous, terrifying cat. A lion, it seemed. Crap. Nemean Lion. They trained me on this. As fast as I could, I faked a punch. The lion went at it, snarling. Its mouth was open, so I stuffed my sword down its throat. It's roar was loud, but quickly went away to a keening whimper.

I knew I had to slaughter this beast. I grabbed its claws and started to skin the beast for a badass cloak. My clothes were quickly bloody, but I needed something like this.

Hours later, I had a jacket. I had used my sewing skills to make it nice, and in the end, the mist made it like a leather jacket, when in reality it was a cloak. The beanie on my head was actually the head of the lion. I stored the bottom teeth and claws. I could make those into throwing knives. I shadow traveled to one of my safe homes.

iiiiiii

"So, you are saying she slain the lion you sent to hurt her?" Athena asked her father. "Yes." He muttered. "Without a scratch on her?" Athena sounded skeptical. "I thought Hercules could never visit the underworld."

"He did for a vacation. Party for Theseus. He must have taught her some old tricks. She now has an invincible cloak." Poseidon could barely hide his chuckle. She was very brave. Like his son. He slightly envied his brother but stopped. He already had a son who saved the world twice.

"Why don't you try one of Hades lackey's?" Artemis asked. "They're good at retrieving." Zeus looked almost bored. "They will not listen. Someone that powerful cannot be captured. We need a minor god or goddess to do it. They can't be slain, but monsters sure can."

"Nemesis. She could drop her off at the camp and put her in a short coma." Hephaestus said gruffly. Athena nodded. "She would work perfectly."

iiiiiii

I had just finished up on the last dagger (out of 25) when I heard a poof. I turned, putting the knife in my boot, to see a goddess standing in my house. She was wearing leather boots and a black gown that covered everything except her hands and head. Her black hair was pulled in a silky ponytail. "What are you doing here?" I ask, my words coming out harsh.

"I'm sorry." She said before moving towards me and placing two fingers on my forehead. I could feel myself falling, but no matter how hard I tried to climb back up, no avail. Panic seized up inside me. I had fallen unconscious.

When I would fall asleep, I would know. Lucid dreaming, almost. I wasn't aware of anything, but I could wake up whenever I wanted to. This time, I couldn't. I was panicking, I knew that. I just had to remain calm. Calm, calm, calm, calm, calm, no I couldn't stay calm!

Piper was just having a regular day, well until a girl fell from the sky.

Before that, Piper was just walking to the woods with Jason, they were going to get Leo for dinner (he tended to forget the time when working). Percy and Annabeth were being cute over by the ocean (not sex), Will and Nico were being cute over in the Infirmary (maybe not sex), and Hazel and Frank were due over to the camp tomorrow.

"Hey, what's that?" Jason asked. Piper looked to where he was pointing. It was a speck in the sky. "I don't know."

Jason squinted. "Oh, gods. It's a human." Piper was shocked. "No, how could a human be falling from the sky?" "I don't know, but I'm going up." Jason used his air manipulation to fly up to where the person was declining rapidly. He gripped onto the falling figure and brought it down slowly.

It was a girl. She had nice black hair that fell down to her waist, pale skin that was flushed with fever, and nice features. She wore a leather jacket, combat doc martens, a beanie, and black leggings. She wore no makeup, but she didn't need it. She was beautiful.

"Hey!" Piper turned around to see Percy and Annabeth running towards them. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Piper fretted. "This girl fell from the sky and Jason caught her. She's unconscious and won't wake up."

Percy knelt beside her but quickly got back up. "It's her."

"Who?"

"The girl we were warned to never go near."

iiiiiii

I know I have like three other stories in the making and I'm sorry. I really wanted to make a PJO one. Please review and tell me how to go with the story.


End file.
